DoublEd Up
by Kaento
Summary: This story is about 3 of Ed's cousins named Cojay, GravyD, and Sate. The Eds and the 3 await the biggest adventure yet and they dont have a clue! Please review, I need to know what you guys think! Please?
1. The Cousins

DoublEd Up  
  
chunkypuff3:Hi all! Sorry i havent updated in a while but honestly, i didnt really feel like continuing my other story  
  
(PikEds) right now but i am going to work on it a little bit later. Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer:I'll make it loud and clear"I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY! I ONLY OWN COJAY, GRAVYD AND SATE!"Thank you and have a  
  
nice day!  
  
One day in the Cul-da-sac, "The last day of school, no more studies, no more books, no more excellence awards........Boy, I  
  
wish school was longer." said Edd sadly. Eddy overheard this and said "You gotta be kiddin me Double-D! Hahahah! Wishing  
  
there was more school! Hahaha, geez Double-D aren't you smart enough already?"Edd replied"Yes, I suppose you are right Eddy.  
  
We can play all day and go swimming and make intruiging discoveries!" Edd's face brightened as he spoke "And we can play  
  
board games, and play chess, and....""Ok ok i get the point! Let's go get Ed! I have a new scam!" interrupted Eddy as he ran  
  
to Ed's house. "What is it this time?" Edd asked lazily following Eddy. "Ed? Oh Eeeeeed? Wheeeere areeeee youuuuu?" Eddy  
  
shouted as he was climbing through Ed's window. "Hi guys! My cousins came over! Come here and meet Cojay, GravyD, and Sate!  
  
Say hello guys!" Ed shouted back to them. "Hi." Eddy said, and Edd said "Salutations my friends!""What does that mean?" asked  
  
GravyD. "It means hello." replied Sate as he stood up and shook hands with Edd. "Hi! My name is GravyD." he said with a big  
  
grin on his face. (Cojay must be the cool, calm one like me but less into learning, Sate must be the leader of the group and  
  
is just wanting to be a kid, he has his bad points but he is an overall average kid, and GravyD must be the cheerful one of  
  
the group, but their group has different characteristics as us 3. Oh my! I must have used a run-on sentence back there! Curse  
  
improper grammar!) Edd thought. "Sooo.......do you guys want to walk us around and see the kids?" GravyD asked. "Sure. Why  
  
not?" Eddy replied.  
  
chunkypuff3: Well, how'd you like the first chappie? I know, its short. But i'll make lots of chappies! Please R+R because id like to know! Next chapter comin up soon! No flames! Flames will be made into jokes or used by th freezing frog i left in Antartica. 


	2. The Temple

DoublEd Up  
  
Chunkypuff3: Whoop! another chap comin out large! this time the chap is a killer, i mean a big one! (someone farts) (waves hand in front of nose) i didnt mean THAT kinda big one! "oops" he said and slipped away. well anyways, i dont even think its gonna be long, but its a continuation isnt it? ok, fic time!  
  
disclaimer:see chap. 1  
  
The Eds were walking around the block with Cojay, GravyD, and Sate, and they were lucky enough to not run into any of the  
  
kids. Then, an old man came up to them, stole Eddy's nickel, and ran away. "Hey! That's my nickel!" Eddy scowled as he was  
  
running after him. "Let's go get him guys!" Ed Laughed as he ran towards Eddy. "Ok, c'mon GravyD and Sate, we're coming too!"  
  
he said as the three ran to Eddy. "Wait for me!" Edd shouted after them. When they finally caught up to Eddy, they saw him  
  
looking over a canyon with a broken bridge. "Hey guys, he crossed the bridge and sliced the rope so the bridge broke. He  
  
sliced it with a swiss army knife he had in his back pocket." Eddy grumbled. "Huh? What is that temple on the bottom of this  
  
hole of the dead?" Ed asked receiving only puzzled looks. "Ahem, what Ed means is what is that temple at the bottom of the  
  
canyon?" Edd corrected. "Let's go check it out guys!" sures and why nots rang out from the group. "Ooh, ooh, lemme go first!"  
  
Ed said as he jumped off the cliff and slid down the canyon walls. The rest followed and they went inside the temple, with  
  
many complaints from Edd of course.  
  
chunkypuff:well, i gonna end it here and plz r&r 4 longer chapters. bye! 


	3. The Portal

DoublEd Up  
  
chapter 3  
  
disclaimer:I only own Ed's cousins, enough said.  
  
chunkypuff:hey ppl! sorry i messed up on the last chapter but its a long story. check out my other story, Love'mon and its  
  
chapter 3 to see the explanation. well, anyways, do you like the story so far? review and ill take your ideas, some of your  
  
ideas at least. ok now for the new chapter!  
  
We see the Eds and Ed's cousins enter the spooky temple. They see a big machine on a small stone pyramid and it has four  
  
pincers on each side of it. "Wow......" they said in awe. "Well, whatcha waitin for? Let's go!" Eddy insisted as he ran  
  
towards it. "Wait Eddy! It might be dangerous!" Edd protested as he fiddled with a control device he found inspecting the  
  
area. "Hey guys! Look what I found" "Good job Ed!" Edd congratulated Ed. "I think it's a list of places." Cojay said as he  
  
read it over. "It says quote "Whoever finds this note, please enter these realms using my World Transport 65. Type the  
  
place and press the big red button, but ONLY after firmly gripping the portable portal device located right next to the  
  
World Transport 65. Using the portable portal device is the same as using the world transport. Please travel to these places  
  
and retrieve the elemental weapon from each. The places are Roda Volcano, Frosty Village, Atlantis, Thunder Peak, Windy  
  
Valley, and Congo Jungle. When you retrieve all of these items, go to the Grayskull Temple. When you get there you will  
  
battle the Evil Dr. Hamsterviel and his evil minions. Defeat them and you will have saved the world from the wrath of Dr.  
  
Hamsterviel." end quote." Cojay read aloud. "Wow! We have the fate of the world resting on our hands! We have to save it!  
  
let's go!  
  
chunkypuff:hey! like it? yep you do. ahha, just kiddin. plz review and ill see if i can use your ideas in the story, and i  
  
enjoy having positive reviews. all flames will be made fun of, of used in my camp. 


	4. Congo Jungle

DoublEd Up  
  
chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer:i dont own anything! please dont hurt me, or sue me! ill give you a cookie!  
  
After a few mishaps with operating the teleport device, they went off to Congo Jungle. They found weapons back at the little  
  
temple and the weapons were, a shotgun, a sword, two knives, a staff, a bow, arrows and an arrow quiver[arrow carrying case],  
  
and two gauntlets. Eddy picked the gauntlets while Sate took the bow and arrows. Edd, being in the physical shape that he is,  
  
took the staff while GravyD took the shotgun. Cojay took the knives and Ed took the sword. They landed in the middle of  
  
the jungle and tore through like a hurricane with their weapons. In no time at all, they had reached Kings Rock, which in  
  
turn was shaped like a crown. Edd held his staff up and said "CLIMB!" and magical stairs appeared. They climbed up on Edd's  
  
magical stairs and dropped down inside. There, they found many small square pillars overlooking a pirahnna pit. There was  
  
a golden pillar with the earth elemental gauntlets resting upon it. "There it is!" Sate exclaimed. "Lemme get it cuz' it's  
  
gauntlets!" Eddy insisted as he jumped a few pillars towards the gauntlets. "Wait Eddy! You'd better watch your step!" cojay  
  
warned. "Eh, no problem! These are just small ones! Wait till you see me jump the big pits!" Eddy bragged as he crossed two  
  
more pits getting him two pillars away from the golden pillar. He jumped from the one he was standing on and he wasn't going  
  
to make it! Cojay threw one of his knives into the other pillar and Eddy landed on it. The impact made it bounce Eddy over to  
  
the golden pillar and grab his prize. He threw his old gauntlets into the drink and put on the new, green, earth gauntlets.  
  
He raised his fist and trees sprouted out of the two pillars they were standing on and also brought up Cojay's knife. Cojay  
  
grabbed his knife and Ed said "Hey that wasn't so hard!" "Oh, it will be much, much harder than this Ed." Edd replied as he  
  
used the portable portal device to take them to Frosty Village.  
  
chunkypuff:well, how you like so far? i wanna know so review and ill see ya lata! 


	5. Frosty Village p1

DoublEd Up  
  
Chapter 5  
  
chunkypuff:ok just a note but im not puttin anymore disclaimers so get over it.  
  
"Hey Double D, where are we?" questioned Ed. "Well Ed, you see..." "No I don't see Double D." "Ahem, Ed?" "Yes?" "Please  
  
listen first!" "Hey hey, c'mon people we got an ice gun to find." Eddy called already 200 feet don the hill. "Coming Eddy" Ed  
  
and Edd echoed as they took off toward the small town at the foot of the hill followed by Cojay, Sate, and GravyD. When they  
  
got there they went to the shop but the door was frozen in. "If only we had the fire weapon." Sate sighed. "So, what now?"  
  
Cojay asked. Let's.....um....." Ed stammered "Well, hey Double D, you got a plan right?" "Well Cojay, I have given it some  
  
thought and I have need of supplies!" "Err....what will that be?" Eddy asked "Hmm...well, it depends on who wants a snowboard  
  
and who wants skis." {a while later} "Ok so GravyD and me want skis and the rest of you want snowboards, right?" "YEP!" came  
  
a reply in unison. "Ok so I will stay here with Sate developing the blueprints and you guys will get wood." "How much?" Eddy  
  
asked. "Hmm.....4 thick twigs, 4 long planks of wood, and 4 average planks of wood. Oh, and 4 sharp tear-shaped rocks." Sate  
  
copied onto a piece of wood with a rock. "No problem." Eddy said as he raised his gauntlet into the air to produce everything  
  
including the rocks from the ground. "Wow." was all Edd could say as he and Sate took them and started on the equipment."  
  
"Hey Eddy, c'mon, let's go get some shuteye at the inn while these guys work." "K." replied a tired Eddy "Hey Ed, GravyD, are  
  
you guys coming?" "Hmm........" {5 minutes later} "........." "Oh come on already!" "Okie dokie Eddy! Hahaha!" he said as  
  
they ran off towards the inn.  
  
chukypuff:heya! well, sry i havent updated in a while, y'know, kinda forgot about it. well, cya and the next chapter will be  
  
up soon! buhbye! 


	6. Frosty Village p2

DoublEd Up  
  
Chapter 6  
  
chunkypuff: ello-hay! well, heres just another 1 of those chapters youve been waiting a while for. well, enjoy!  
  
After the construction was done, Edd and Sate brought the snowbords and skis into the hotel, got a room because Eddy's was  
  
full, stashed the equipment under the bed, and settled down to a good night's rest at around midnight. The next day, they  
  
grabbed Ed, Eddy, Cojay, and GravyD and took the equipment and found the edge of town where the hill was. They spotted a  
  
secret cavern further down the mountain while cruising down the slope. They searched it and found nothing but frozen stone.  
  
"This stinks." Eddy grumbled. They were about to go in deeper when the cave and the entrance shut. "I didn't know there was  
  
metal in the mountain!" Cojay exclaimed as Edd replied in a worried tone "There isn't any, and I think that isn't the problem  
  
right now..." "What is it then!" "I-i-i-it's that!" "What?" "NEVERMIND JUST PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Edd warned as the whole gang  
  
turned to see a giant ice octopus! "Ooh, ooh, this looks like the..." "Shut it and fight Ed!" Eddy exclaimed in a very  
  
worried tone. The tentacled monster moved closer and they were forced to move closer and closer to the wall. "I don't want to  
  
be a sandwich Cojay!" GravyD exclaimed as he backed against the wall. Suddenly out came a "STALL!" and the monster stopped in  
  
it's tracks. They scrambled out around the monster and clanged their weapons against the door to no avail. "It's not working  
  
Double D!" Cojay wailed out. "Looks like we're going to have to fight it because it's moving again!" Edd replied with a very  
  
sick feeling. GravyD was the first to attack. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out as he fired 25 bullets shot  
  
after shot. They bounced right off and Eddy held up his gauntlets. Two trees shot up from the ground under the octopus and  
  
instantly withered and froze. Edd casted barrier to protect the team and Sate shot an arrow at the monster. The arrow hit it  
  
and bounced back, missing Sate by an inch. "Whoa!" he yelped in surprise as he felt the wind blow past his face. Cojay and Ed  
  
attacked in unison stabbing the monster with their weapons. They were raised up by their weapons and were dangling helplessly  
  
in the air. Cojay swung onto the octopus and climbed up to it's head."Careful Cojay!" Ed warned as he unhooked their weapons  
  
from the monster and swung down, shocked from the long jump. Cojay smashed his fists on it's head and it started falling  
  
backwards, crushing the cave wall and revealing the ice gun.  
  
chunkypuff:hey hoped u like it, sorry it took so long. well review plz thanks! 


	7. Frosty Village p3 & Thunder Peak

DoublEd Up Chapter 7 

chunkypuff:heyas! im not much of a detailed story novel writer person, more of a fanatic of EE&E sharing his ideas with the rest of the fanfiction world. well, ok im done jabbering. just dont expect alot from me people.

GravyD took out the last rounds from his old shot gun and admired the gun. He grabbed and opened the ice shotgun, putting the rounds he had in his hand in, and watched as the bullets got frozen over. "Wow." He took it and placed it in his backpack (I forgot to mention they had backpacks) "Ready for liftoff Captain Mr. Sir Commander Leader Double-D" "Hehehehe." Edd giggled at Ed's soldier formality. "Yes soldier!" Edd chuckled as he set the coordinates to Thunder Peak.

"Man, this place is-" While Cojay says this he gets struck by lightning. "shocking." "Well, that was unlucky." "Ok then, now where do we go?" "How would I know sockhead?" "Hey guys-" "Not now Ed!" "But-" "I said shut-......" Everyone gawked at the giant mountain rising out of the ground as they talked ".....up." "Hmm, it seems to be made up of rubber, which I'm guessing is used for repelling the lightning that is obviously in the air. The rubber repels the electricity because it is an insulator and-" Edd stopped and looked over at everyone only to find they all fell asleep. "Oh boy...." Edd sighed. Edd woke them all up and Cojay led them to a crack in the rubber. Sate found a switch and flipped it, and the crack widened into a door. There were 4 tunnels, each one a different size: large, medium-large, medium-small, and small. "Oh great what now?" Eddy said as the tunnels came into sight. "Hmm,I say we split up." "Ooh ooh, I'm with Double D!" Ed proclaimed. "Ok, anymore requests?" "I want to go alone, I need some peace and quiet after all this mess." said Sate. "I'll go with GravyD," said Cojay. "I need to keep him in line." "So I guess Eddy's going by himself." "Hey, how come I don't have a say in this!?" "Well Eddy, Ed wants to go with someone, and GravyD does too, so if you want to go with someone, pick either Ed or GravyD." "Uhhh, nevermind then." "Ok, now that that's settled, we now need to pick tunnels." "Can we get the humongous one because GravyD needs his space." said Cojay. "Ok, then me and Ed will get the medium-big one, as long as Ed can keep from moving too much" "I am a good boy Double D!" "That's good Ed." "Eddy should get the small one because he's sho- I mean _vertically challenged_." "Ok then, Ill get the medium-small one. I need room to study anyway." "Alright let's go!" Cojay and GravyD: GravyD and Cojay were walkng and walking and.....you guessed it, walking. "Coooojaaaaaaaay..... I'm so bored!" "Not much longer GravyD, then we'll be on our waaaaaaaaaaaay!" A big thump was heard as they fell into a big hole and landed on solid ground. "Owch" Cojay moaned as he took in is surroundings. "What the-!"

chunkypuff: hehehe, clifffhanger, though its not very good. anyway, please review, thanks!


	8. Thunder Peak p2

DoublEd Up

Chapter 8

chunkypuff: hi! sorry i didnt update for a while, ive been working on my other story 'A Tale of Many an Adventurer'. Anyway,  
well, here comes the new chapter, enjoy!

Cojay and GravyD landed in a room in the cave, with a small pond in the middle, but what caught his attention was an electric pear-shaped, 20 foot, monster over to the side. Yellow ooze dripped out of it, but oh no, it's got Ed, Edd,  
Eddy, and Sate! "Oh crud!" Cojay said as he and GravyD dodged a swing from one of the monsters tentacles. "GravyD!  
Shoot it with your ice shotgun!" Cojay ordered. GravyD nodded and shot. One part of the shot hit an orange spot on its back, and it grew 3 feet smaller, and dropped Sate. "Alright! I think I found it's weakness!" GravyD called out. The monster however, wasn't too pleased with their discovery, and tried to swipe at Cojay with his tentacle. Luckily, Cojay jumped at the last second, but the tentacle swiped his knives. "Hey! Those were mine!" Cojay yelled after it. Sate got up, and wiped some sticky goop off of his shirt and bow. He aimed for the monster's orange spot which grew smaller with each hit. He shot 2 arrows at it, one connecting, and one harmlessly bouncing off of the monster's gelatin-like skin.  
It again, grew smaller and released Edd, who got up and proceeded to wash his clothes in the small lake in the middle of the cave. "Hmm...AHA! I've got it!" thought Edd, who then proceeded to fashion a bucket out of rocks with his staff. He filled the bucket up with water, then realized that there was no point, as he could just use his staff for water. He mentally smacked himself in the head, as he went behind the monster, watching Cojay, Sate, and GravyD continue to try and get at the monster's weak spot. "I hope this works," He thought, "Or else we're doomed!" He released a computer monitor-sized water ball aimed right at it, hoping it would drive it back. The ball collided, then the monster wailed in pain, and staggered in the direction of the water. "Uh-oh..." Cojay muttered as he, GravyD, and Sate rushed to get out of the way of the fumbling titan. The monster touched the water, and dropped everyone else, as it shrank, until it was no larger that an ant. Eddy wiped himself off, and angrily stormed over to the tiny beast. "I hate this stupid thing!" Eddy yelled and squished it with his shoe. "Well, at least that's over with." Cojay sighed.  
"You saved us!" Sate congratulated Edd. "Well, anyone with at least half a brain could have thought of that." Edd replied while blushing. "Oh come on! You're a genius! It's ok to take pride in your accomplishments SOMEtimes." Cojay pressed on. "Well, I guess it WAS pretty clever." "Awesomely clever!" Cojay laughed as he put his arm around Edd's neck Meanwhile, Eddy was still driving his foot into the ground where the monster was squished. "Hey, what's this?" Eddy picked up a stick on the ground. "A stick? No, wait, this isn't a stick, it's a bow!" Eddy's face lit up as he hurried over to the others. "Huzzah! Eddy the Fool has brought us a great stick of power!" Ed laughed and cheered. "I ain't no fool! And this ain't no stick, it's a stinkin' bow!" Eddy scowled as Ed ran around yelling "Gravy, give me strength"  
over and over. "Uhhh, anyway, here Sate," Eddy handed the bow to him, "It's the thunder bow." Sate admired it for a bit before he infused it with his bow. "What the?" Everyone but Sate and Edd, who had smug grins plastered on their faces,  
stared in shock. "Me and Double D were talking about it, and we figured, instead of throwing it away, we could just have our old ones absorb the power. There's no extra benefits, except that it looks cool and the leftover energy goes back into the earth." "Cool!" GravyD said. As they were scouring the castle incase they forgot anything, GravyD stumbled over an arrow. "Wahh!" As he got up he noticed a big pile of the arrows, which were covered in vines. "Cool,  
these must be the arrows that go with the bow. I'd better go give them to Sate." GravyD said as he walked off. And so our heroes once again struck a blow against the evil Dr. Krimas. A series of laughs can be heard as they start to set off to continue their adventure.

chunkypuff: hey! i worked hard on this chapter so i hope you like it! 


End file.
